


Don't Let Me Go

by ivorydreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Harry is Louis' date for a wedding, Insecure Louis, Its all about Louis and Harry, Kissing, M/M, Niall sort of sets them up, Overuse of the word beautiful, Protective Harry, Wedding date, Wedding is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydreams/pseuds/ivorydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis lies to his family and says he has a date. Niall helps and sets Louis up with Harry. Things go a little fast and Louis is insecure about the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> It's set up two weeks before the actual wedding, when everyone is rehearsing and staying in one home.
> 
> \--
> 
> It all happens very fast, but I wanted a short sort of thing so this is what happened...

Louis was panicking.

Like having a full blown mental break down.

His cousin is getting married in two weeks, he's supposed to be there for the rehearsals and the whole charade that goes on in weddings. He's supposed to face his family after three years. A family that has always judged him.

He's supposed to be at the family villa in two days.

And he'd told his mom he wasn't going alone.

Bloody hell, he didn't know why he'd done that. But now his mother and the whole family really, expected him to arrive with boyfriend in hand. Most likely to make him hate Louis in some shape or form. It has always been like that.

But the thing is... he doesn't have a damn boyfriend!

So Louis did the first thing that came to mind.

"Niall I need your help." He nearly sobbed into the phone. At the age of twenty three and he still was terrified of facing his family alone.

"What is it?" Niall, his best mate of two years and five months, sounded worried. Louis rarely called for help at the unholy hour of five in the morning.

"My cousin is getting married and I was invited to spend two weeks with the family. Niall they're expecting me with a boyfriend by my side." Louis groaned into his pillow. "I don't know why I lied but I did and I can't back out now. I can't face them all alone. You have to help me."

"Okay Lou, calm down. Its going to be alright. Just let me think of something and I'll call you back." Niall assured. "And don't do anything stupid."

When the line went dead Louis started panicking again.

"What have I done?" He groaned.

He'll be the laughing stock of his family if he went without a date. They'll either figure out he lied or that someone dumped him. Again.

God the reason he moved away was to see his family as little as possible. He got a decent job teaching at a high school. His students loved him and he wasn't just saying that. Louis always made sure his classes were fun and was always open for ideas.

Too bad his family looked down at him for it.

You see, he was very wealthy thanks to his uncle who never had any kids and was the only one who really cared for Louis. So when he passed away, he left Louis his fortune and properties.

At first he refused to touch the money. But then saw it as a way out.

What his family didn't understand was why he was working at all. Much less as a mere teacher. But Louis really enjoyed that.

He nearly had another heart attack when his phone rang.

"I've got a solution but I don't know if you're up for it." Niall said as soon as Louis picked up.

"Anything. Shoot." He sat up with anticipation.

"You have two options. Either go without a date or go with one."

"But Niall, that's the thing I don't have-"

"Let me finish." Niall interrupted. "I sort of kind of maybe hooked you up with this very nice lad I know. He's up for it if you are."

What?

"You told him about it all?"

"Just to the part where you need a date to a wedding. And that its very important."

"And he said yes?"

"Yup. I told you he's a great guy. Isn't even asking for anything. It probably has to do with the fact that he hasn't dated in a while and he thinks you're fit." Niall chuckled.

"How does he know that? Do I know him?"

"No. I sent him a picture of you. His name is Harry, he's twenty one, single, nice and willing." Niall paused. "So what do you say?"

What does he say indeed.

He could play this up and take Harry. But what if something went wrong? What if his family found out? What if Harry bailed on him before the wedding?

But did he really have a choice? Niall came up with a solution that didn't leave Louis going home like a liar and a looser.

"I want to meet him first. Explain everything and if he still wants to we'll do it." Louis decided.

"Sweet. I'll give him your number and you two can get in touch." He could almost see Niall smiling. "He's a great guy Lou, I promise."

~

Louis had received a text and it was Harry. He agreed to meet at Louis' place for lunch to talk.

It was time for lunch now and he didn't know what to expect. He had no idea how Hardy looked or if he truly was as nice as Niall painted him.

So when there was a knock his heart sped up and his hands got sweaty.

And okay. Wow. He wasn't expecting this at all.

As he opened the door he was met with the most beautiful man he has ever seen. Brown curls, big green eyes, dimples as he grinned, tall with broad shoulders. Pretty fucking fit.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He waved and Louis nearly drooled. That voice was pure sin.

He is surely being punished by this boy for lying.

"I'm Louis. Come in." He said after clearing his throat. "Want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine, thanks." Harry sat down and looked at Louis expectantly.

"I ordered some take out. Hope you like Chinese?"

"I do." And he was grinning again. Making Louis weak in the knees.

"Do you want to eat now or...?"

"Maybe you can give me the whole story. Then we get to know each other over take out."

"Okay. Okay." Louis sat down and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I've never done this before so I don't know how its supposed to go."

"Me either." Harry shrugged.

"To summarize, my family and I don't have a very good relationship. Haven't seen them in a couple of years. And now I'm being invited to my cousin's wedding. It sort of their opportunity to gang up on me and I have no idea why I blurted to my mother that I wasn't going alone. Perhaps because they expect me to be a loner, I don't know. And I'll understand if you don't want to get into this mess."

"I told Niall I was going to do it. And I'm not backing out."

"Why though? Why are you doing it? As far as Niall told me you don't want anything out of it."

"Well, I sort of do." Harry had the decency to look incredibly adorable while blushing.

"And that is?" Louis asked, hoping the boy wouldn't ask for a limb or something horrible.

"A date. Like a proper date. With you."

And he wasn't expecting that at all.

"What?" Louis shook his head and stopped Harry from answering. "Forget that. Why? Why would you want a date with me?"

"Its not that hard to comprehend." Harry frowned. This man in front of him had no idea just how beautiful he was. "Niall talks about you all the time. You're beautiful. And I'd love to get to know you personally."

How could someone like Harry say things like that to someone like Louis? It didn't make sense at all.

"How do you know Niall?" Louis asked instead. In all this time the irish male had never mentioned a Harry.

"I used to date his former roommate. Ended pretty badly and Niall was there to help me. Been in touch since then." Harry shrugged.

Louis nodded and decided to not press further into the matter.

"So you're willing to fake to like me, for two weeks, in front of my whole family who most likely will find a way to turn you against me. And all you ask for is a date?"

This man was an angel.

"Yes. And I don't have to pretend to like you. I already do."

"So you don't think I'm pathetic?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all." Harry shook his head for emphasis. "And after its all over I get a proper date with you. Who knows? We might end up married with three kids."

Louis chuckled at that. "Who knows indeed."

"Should we eat now? Discuss personal details any boyfriend should know? Come up with how we met? Maybe practice kissing?" Harry smirked at last seeing Louis blush.

"Follow me." He led Harry to the dining table and brought out the food.

After a few minutes of, surprisingly, comfortable silence Louis spoke up.

"We can say we met through a friend. Its not a complete lie." Louis continued after Harry's nod of approval. "Um, lets say we've been dating for a month?"

"Sounds good to me. Now on to the most important part, tell me all about you." Harry grinned.

"Well, my full name is Louis William Tomlinson. You should know that. I'm twenty three, I'm a high school english teacher, I drink tea as often as I can. I've got four sisters with whom I get along awkwardly. I'm not a very good dancer. Niall is my only friend. I had two fish but they died last week." Louis frowned. He'd forgotten to feed them. He still felt bad about it.

"That's a good start." Harry smiled warmly at him. "My name's Harry Edward Styles. Twenty one. I work at my family's record label. I sing a little here and there. I'm a person who likes to cuddle. A lot. I've got an older sister, her name's Gemma. Can't really dance so I guess we're made for each other," Harry winked at Louis.

And just like that they talked for three hours straight. They learned as much as they could about each other and each of their families.

Harry turned out to be quite nice to be around. Definitely a charmer and very tactile. He always went out of his way to touch Louis in some way.

Louis couldn't deny he was very attracted to the younger man.

"I think I should go now. Have to pack and all." Harry got up from the couch and Louis followed. "I'll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Yes. We can meet at the airport if you want?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Harry," Louis sighed. "Thank you for doing this."

"Its no problem at all. I really do like you and want a proper date." Harry smiled down at him.

"Of course." Louis blushed.

"Hey Lou? I'm going to kiss you now." Harry warned but didn't really give Louis enough time to process it.

He was being kissed softly and skillfully. Harry's lips were so soft, so right against his own that Louis didn't let himself think and melted against Harry.

"God," Harry moaned, pressing his forehead against Louis'. "You're perfect. I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you."

"I um,"

And he was being kissed again. This time a bit more roughly and he moaned in pleasure. God, he must've done something right to have someone like Harry kissing him.

Its been a while since Louis' been kissed. Or touched.

"Screw it. This was a date and I want a second one when we get back. And I want to keep seeing you after that." Harry groaned looking straight into Louis' eyes. "What do you say? Care to actually give this relationship a shot?"

"I-" it wasn't his fault that his brain wasn't functioning right. Its Harry's fault. All of it. "Yeah. Yes. That's lovely. But if after you meet my family and want nothing to do with me, I'll understand."

"Not going to happen." Harry grinned. "And hey, now we aren't completely lying. We're actually dating."

"I guess we are." Louis smiled shyly at Harry.

"Brilliant. I'll see you tomorrow, boyfriend of mine." Harry kissed his cheek.

"See you." Louis waved as Harry left.

_So um things went well. It didn't go as expected but now Harry and I are together? As in really together and not just for the wedding. -L_

He sent to Niall who replied seconds after.

_Yes! I knew it. You two are perfect together. Been trying to set you up for weeks now! Can't believe it actually worked. 'M happy for you mate. -Niall_

Louis frowned down at his phone. So Niall was planning to set him up with Harry one way or another?

_Its a bit surreal. Strange. We've known each other for a few hours and now we're dating? Should I be expecting for things to go downhill just as fast? -L_

He sent his insecurities. It was just not comprehensible how someone as nice and beautiful as Harry really like Louis enough.

_Don't question it. Things happen the way they do for a reason. I set up my cousin and now he's married with the woman. I'm good at this ;) and Harry is a great lad. He really does like you. He hasn't stopped bugging me about meeting you. -Niall_

_So I should just got with it? See where things lead? That's how blind dates go right? 'Cause this was sort of it. And I did enjoy his company. -L_

__

_Yes Lou. Just go with it. You deserve to be happy and Harry's willing to be that for you. He really is a great fellow and I won't get tired of repeating it. He's committed and sweet. And definitely won't let your family step all over him or change his mind about what he thinks of you. He's the kind of person you want around. -Niall_

Louis couldn't help but blush. Could this be it? Finally his time to be happy? Finally have a good relationship? To know what actual love feels like? Could he really find that in Harry?

He'd known the man for a couple of hours and when they kissed it had felt natural. The time they spend together felt right.

So should he just accept that something just happen like this? Fast and unexpected.

_Thanks Ni. We'll see how things go after the wedding. Hopefully he still wants to see me afterwards. -L_

__

_Don't mention it. And he will, now go pack. You've got a family to shut up and a boyfriend waiting for you. -Niall_

With that Louis did as told. Trying to stop questioning everything and hoping Harry was there to stay.

The longest he lasted in a relationship was two months. And it was all his mother's fault. So he hoped Harry didn't fall for any of her schemes.

And he also felt uneasy because the last time he was set up on a blind date, well things didn't end well.

In all truth, Louis had no good experience with relationships.

And this one had started too fast that he felt something was going to go wrong.

Then there was Niall's judgment on Harry. And Louis trusted Niall with his life.

So he decided to try and bury his fears and see where this new relationship went.

-

He was on the verge of falling asleep after finishing packing, when his phone beeped with a new text.

Good night love. Really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. Sweet dreams. Xx

A text from Harry that had Louis blushing madly and his heart rate picking up and creating a zoo in his stomach.

No one else had sent him something like this. There was never a good night wish, or a gentle kiss or sweet words. It had always been too fast, too rough, too detached.

Something told him that this time around things would be different. That if he was truthful to who he was perhaps Harry would stay.

Good night to you too. Also looking forward to seeing you. xx

He sent before he could second guess himself. Because in all honesty, he wanted to see Harry again.

~

Louis arrived at the airport wearing a pair of sweat pants, a loose shirt and a beanie. He liked flying comfortably.

"Lou!" He heard someone call and he turned around. It was Harry.

He was wearing jeans and a black jumper. He also had a headscarf. Did he really need to look any more perfect?

It made Louis regret his choice of attire.

"Hey." Louis smiled as Harry neared him. Then he noticed a plane ticket in his hand. "I was going to buy that."

"Nonsense. I can pay for it alright. Even managed to get a seat next to you." Harry winked. "You look beautiful today."

"I do not." Louis blushed a madly pink.

"Believe me, you do." Harry leaned closer, placing a quick peck on Louis' lips. "We still have some time, want to grab some tea?"

They did. And it was fairly simple to get used to being around each other. It just worked.

And when they were on the plane it was easy to just shift and lean onto Harry's shoulder and sleep. It felt natural the way the younger lad slipped his arm around him.

Louis really wished that his family wouldn't scare Harry away.

~

"Wake up love." He felt a hand caressing his cheek and he sighed.

"Five more minutes." He snuggled into the comfortable heat.

"Sorry babes, we have to get off the plane. Come on." Harry chuckled and gently pushed Louis off of him. He was cute while sleepy.

"Fine." Louis furrowed his nose and got up stretching.

Once they were off and with their luggage Louis lead them into the bathrooms, claiming that if he arrived like he was he would be disowned.

So Harry decided to change too.

When they walked out of the stalls they eyed each other.

Harry wore unbelievingly tight jeans and a white button up tee. His curls were a cute mess in his head and he looked incredibly attractive while running a hand through them.

Louis on the other hand wore black pants, not equally tight, and a blue button up tee.

Harry's mouth watered at the sight. He really wanted to touch.

"Lets go. There should be someone waiting for us." Louis blushed under the intense stare.

Side by side they walked to the exit of the airport. Harry could tell just how nervous Louis was and it made his wonder how bad his family truly was. Because one could simply not be mean to someone like Louis. Who in their right mind would want to hurt him?

"Mr. Tomlinson." The chauffeur nodded his greetings and placed their bags in the trunk. That was the only time when the man spoke.

"Tell me about the place we're going to." Harry asked while he toyed with Louis' fingers.

"Its a big house. Eighteen rooms, that includes dining and living room, gyms and playing areas. A pool. Large garden. It's quite peaceful at times." Louis shrugged, watching how Harry kept playing with his hand.

"Whose house is it?"

"Mine." Harry stopped touching him for a second and then recovered. "It belonged to my uncle but he left me everything, including that property."

"Then why does it sounds as if you're going to someone elses' home?" Harry questioned.

"Because I've never really lived there. Its the place where all family events happen and it's always occupied one way or another. I can't simply get in the way of traditions. Plus, its too big for me." Louis explained.

"Still, you shouldn't feel uncomfortable in your own house." Harry fought and held on tightly to Louis' hand.

"Its more about the people in it than the actual place."

"Well, I'll make sure you're not uncomfortable while I'm around. Sound good?" Harry leaned closer to Louis, staring at him straight in the eyes. "I don't make you uncomfortable do I?"

Louis gulped and shook his head. No, Harry didn't make him uncomfortable, he made him horny and for some reason he felt safe.

How could you feel safe with someone you've known for a day? Louis couldn't know.

"Good." Harry murmured and then he was kissing Louis.

He didn't know why it felt so right, but it did. And when Harry nibbled on his lower lip he moaned without restrictions. Completely forgetting about the driver.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Harry panted against his mouth and Louis whimpered at the loss.

"We're here." The driver spared Louis from replying with something that'll probably make Harry laugh. "Should I take your bags to your room sir?"

"Yes please. All of them." Louis nodded at the chauffeur as they got out of the car. "Unless you want a separate room?"

"No. I want to stay with you." Harry kissed his temple.

"Okay." Louis couldn't fight off his smile and watched as the chauffeur left with their bags. "Are you ready?"

Harry hummed, taking in the mansion. It was a beautiful place and Louis was right, too big for only one person.

"I'm ready." Harry held onto the shorter lad's hand.

"Lets go in then."

They started walking and the closer they got the louder it went. Louis tightened his hand unconsciously on Harry's.

"Its okay. I'm here." Louis halted at that.

"Thank you for doing this. Even though you don't really know me and-"

"Hey. Hey." Harry pressed a finger to Louis' lips to quiet him. "I know just enough to figure out you're a great person. Enough to want to spend time with you. Enough to want to be your boyfriend. And I swear no matter what happens in these two weeks, I won't leave you."

"Thank you!" Louis threw his arms around Harry.

Really, this boy has been sent from heaven. It was the only explanation really.

"Look who we have here." A nasty voice mocked and Louis sighed before pulling away from Harry. Who kept his arm around Louis, bless him.

"Jared. Its nice to see you." Louis forced a smile.

"Too bad I can't say the same." Jared scowled. "I thought Shelly wouldn't invite you."

"She did. And this is my house." Okay, he'd never done that. He'd never thrown it in someone's face that things were his. Usually he took whatever they said quietly.

"Whatever." Jared rolled his eyes and seemed to finally notice Harry and smirked. "New boytoy?"

"I'm Harry." He said without extending his hand and completely judging this Jared. Who did he think he was to speak to Louis that way?

"You sure know how to pick them Louis." Jared chuckled. "Want to know something about this one, Harry? He's a lousy fuck. Better leave now that you can."

"Please tell me you didn't date that bastard." Harry turned to Louis as soon as Jared left. It broke his heart a little to see how Louis fought back the tears.

"No. That's my cousin."

"Then why would he say that?"

"I dated his friend." Louis shrugged. "When I didn't want to sleep with him he dumped me and spread rumors. Its not a big deal."

"Oh it is. And if I ever see that person or hear Jared insult you, I swear I'll rip 'em a new one." Harry's face turned scary with anger.

"They're not worth it." Louis smiled a little. Moved that Harry was angry for him. "Why don't we try to have a good time instead? Ignore all negativity?"

"However you want baby." Harry agreed but was ready to jump in front of Louis if someone insulted him again.

They walked inside the house and there were more people than Harry expected. But that also explained the need for the big house.

"Louis? Baby is that you?"

"Mom." Louis turned to look at his mother. She looked older of course and she was a complete stranger to him. Up until now Louis never understood what separated him so much from his family. The reason why they didn't seem to like him.

She hugged him and then looked up and down at him.

"Oh darling. I told you to lay off the cake." His mother shook her head. "All that fat goes to your thighs and bottom. If you keep it up no clothes would fit you."

Okay. Now he felt self conscious.

He did like cake and cookies and the sort. He knew he had a big bum and that his thighs were by no means thin. But having your mother remind you it in front of you boyfriend who was incredibly fit, well that hurt.

"Where are your manners Louis? I swear the more you spend away the worse you become." His mother chastised and smiled at Harry, extending her hand for him to kiss. "I'm Jay. Louis' mother. Forgive him, it seems that time has dulled his senses."

Harry simply shook her hand and slipped a reassuring arm around Louis' waist. "Its nice to meet you. I'm Harry, Lou's boyfriend."

"Oh. So you weren't lying?" Jay raised an eyebrow. "How did you end up with someone like Harry here?"

Ouch.

"We met through a friend." Louis' voice was small.

"I had to chase after him until he agreed to be my boyfriend." Harry smiled and kissed Louis' temple.

"Oh well, hope he doesn't dissapoint you. He's not very good at relationships." Jay rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "How about I show you around Harry? Get you familiar with the house."

"Oh, I'd prefer for Lou to show me around. Thanks for the offer though." Harry grinned, showing off his dimples and making his boyfriend's mother frown.

"Alright. I'll go check on the other guests." Jay forced a smile. "But if you change your mind, I'll love to show you around."

"Oh, I don't think I will." And for emphasis Harry kissed Louis' cheek and pulled him closer.

Jay left a bit confused.

"I think you're the first to ever blow her off twice." Louis said trying to hide his amusement.

"Honey, there's no one I'll ditch you for." Harry lowered his voice and whispered in Louis' ear. "And I happen to think you're absolutely stunning. Those thighs, that bum, its hard to control myself around you. All those pictures do you no justice, Lou. You're so beautiful."

"I'm-"

"Absolutely gorgeous. I don't want to share you. I just want to keep you all to myself. I want to kiss every inch of your body. Make you feel so much pleasure from just my touch." Harry trailed his hands down to Louis' waist. "I want to make you come so hard you'll scream. I want to watch as you writhe under me. To-"

And Louis kissed him. Hard. That voice, those words had him tightening in his pants. Who knew that the curly haired man in front of him could affect him so much?

Louis had never wanted someone so much before.

He moaned into the kiss, loving the feel of Harry's tongue against him. The heat from his hands on his hips.

"No one's ever made me feel like this. You have to know that." Louis whispered against Harry's lips.

"Good." Harry went to kiss him again but were interrupted.

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Rita?" Louis grinned as he saw the maid. He went to hug her. "Its good to see you. And I told you to call me Louis."

"How have you been?" She asked as she pulled back.

"Good. How about you?"

"We miss you around here sir." Rita smiled warmly at him and Harry noticed.

"This is Harry, my boyfriend." He extended a hand which Harry took. "Harry this is Rita. A friend of mine."

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry shook hands with the woman. Liking her for treating Louis right.

"Same here." She smiled and turned to look at Louis. "Most of the family are in the living room or outside in the gardens."

"Thank you Rita."

"If you need anything just let me know." And with a slight bow she left.

"She was nice." Harry commented.

"Always been. All the staff is nice really." Louis shrugged. "Should we go meet the rest of the family?"

"Better do it now. Then we can have some time for ourselves." Harry murmured against his ear. "What do you think of that?"

"I like it. I really do." Louis smiled up at Harry.

~

Meeting Louis’ family was exhausting, stressing, annoying and had Harry on the verge of punching them all.

How dare they treat Louis as if he was nothing?

Louis was everything! He was smart, funny, nice, adorable, beautiful, sexy, handsome. He clouded up Harry’s mind. The curly haired lad loved to see Louis smile, loved the way he scrunched up his nose. The sound of his laughs, his giggles.

And Harry couldn’t pinpoint when he’d begun falling in love with the man. It just sort of happened. He’s always seen pictures of him at Niall’s, the irish talked nonstop about him. Then Harry finally meets this perfect man and he’s falling ten times harder.

Louis was absolutely perfect for him and he wasn’t about to let go.

Its funny how easily one could get attached to someone they’ve just met. How easy they could start falling in love. Depending on each other.

But when it happened, you had to hold on tight. Its not something that gives itself many times in life.

Louis made Harry happy without even trying. His smiled made Harry’s heart speed up. His voice always sounded sweet to Harry’s ears. Louis’ touch was always gentle, firm but also soft. And Harry loved when Louis blushed. The older man simply looked overly beautiful with pink coloring his skin.

Harry loved the innocence that crowded Louis. It wasn’t anything to do with sexual things, it was just this aura, this feeling, that radiated off Louis that drove Harry over the edge.

And it always made Harry want to touch. He craved the heat from Louis’ skin. So he found every excuse to touch. Always to touch.

That is the reason why Harry had managed to convince Louis two days later after arriving at the mansion, that they should go for a swim at the pool. At first Louis was very stubborn but he gave in anyways.

Now they sat on the edge of the pool, feet in, with the sun caressing their skin.

“Why don’t you get rid of your shirt?” Harry wondered. He only wore a pair of red swimming trunks, but Louis had on a pair of blue ones and a shirt.

“I’m fine like this.” Louis mumbled and Harry sighed.

Louis was very shy about his body, insecure by it all. And his family didn’t help one bit.

So Harry slipped inside the pool, came out with his curls all over his face and was delighted when Louis giggled at the site.

He pushed the curls away and stood right between Louis’ open legs. One of his hands trailed over Louis’ leg, until he held his foot. Playing with the toes and hearing the giggles of Louis.

“Stop.” Louis chuckled and tried to pull back, only succeeding on Harry stopping but still holding on.

“Get in.” Harry kissed his knee.

“I uh, I-”

“Come on baby, swim with me.” Harry looked at him with a pout.

“Fine.” Louis sighed and was going to slip in but Harry stopped him. “What?”

“Take your shirt off? I want to see you.” He’d never seen Louis’ without a shirt. Ever.

“I’m not as fit as you. I’m fat and ugly and-”

“Now, now, that’s not true.” Harry looked at Louis straight in the eyes. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. You’re not fat or ugly. Louis’ you’re so perfect, so good, that it makes me want to hold onto you and not let go. You’re beautiful Louis, and I’ll keep repeating that until you believe me. And even after that.”

Louis was crying now, tears staining his cheeks, eyes red and nose getting pink. Lips trembling. He quickly wiped them off before Harry could.

“I’m sorry. It’s just-” Louis took a deep breath. “No one’s ever made an effort with me. They’ve never been nice, or sweet, or loving. They always get turned off when I get shy, or if I start getting emotional. By now I should’ve been embarrassed and alone because my family had managed to drive someone away from me again. But its been two days and you’re still here. You keep saying all these nice things about me. You punched Jared when he slapped me. For some reason you’re attracted to me. No one’s ever really wanted me. To get to know me. So I thank you for that. Thank you so much for being here. For caring. For being you. Just, thank you.”

And he was throwing his arms around Harry’s neck and getting into the water. Harry instantly wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Hugging back tightlighty and whispering words of assurance.

“You don’t have to thank me for anything Lou. Not at all. In fact, I’m thankful that you actually took me in. That you agreed to be mine. You’re such a beautiful person, I don’t want you to ever doubt that. I’ll always make sure that you remember. I’ll try my hardest to make you happy. Because you deserve it all and more Louis.”

Louis pulled away from Harry’s neck to connect their lips.

It was a gentle, soft, kind of reassuring kiss. One that still left them breathless. Still left them wanting. But right now that was enough.

~

Their whole stay at the mansion, Harry always made sure to tell Louis how beautiful he was inside and out. Always made sure that his boyfriend’s family didn’t bring him down. Any hurtful comment was quickly retaliated by Harry. He made sure Louis knew he was always going to be there. And to let the family know that he had Louis’ back. That if they wanted to get to Louis, they’ll first have to go through him.

After a week of trying to break them apart, of three days into the second one of trying to humiliate Louis, they had finally given up. Finally noticed that Harry wasn’t backing down. Realizing that Louis was gaining more confidence.

~

Harry and Louis, laid on the bed.

Harry wore only a pair of briefs and had convinced Louis to do the same. He’s blushed the whole five minutes Harry couldn’t stop staring. Louis was the definition of beauty. And Harry had told him just that.

So after cautious touches, Louis nodded for Harry. Letting him know it was okay.

And that is how he ended with his hand inside Louis’ boxers, wrapped around his cock and trying to give his boyfriend the best hand job ever.

Given by his response, Harry wasn’t doing so bad.

Louis was very sensitive to the slightest touch. His back arched every time Harry teased the head of his cock, the way he thumbed at the slit.

He was a whimpering wreck, back arching off the bed beautifully as he gripped onto Harry’s arm.

“I’m going to-” he broke off in a long moan when Harry abruptly moved and had Louis’ boxers on his thighs and his mouth on the head, tongue teasing the slit as his hand moved rapidly down his cock.

Louis came with a scream. His hand buried in Harry’s curls and the other one digging into his shoulder.

Harry pulled off after swallowing all of Louis’ come.

“Hmm. You taste so good babe.” Harry moaned. Closing up to Louis, pecking his nose. Not sure if Louis was okay with kissing him after having his cock on his mouth. Not everyone liked that.

But Louis didn’t hesitate to bite onto Harry’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and then pulling back.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing.” Louis was all blush and pliant under him. “Let me help you-”

“No. It’s fine.” Harry grabbed onto Louis’ wandering hand, coughing and fighting back a blush. “I already did.”

“You came. From getting me off.” Louis’ eyes were wide. God he was such a vision. A perfect being.

“I did.” Harry chuckled and pecked Louis’ lips. “Now sleep. We’ve got dance rehearsal tomorrow. God knows we both need it.”

“Right.” Louis still seemed dazed as he let Harry spoon him. Shivering when he felt a kiss on the back of his neck.

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think (:
> 
> -
> 
> You can also find me on:
> 
> [ tumblr: ivoryxdreams](http://ivoryxdreams.tumblr.com/)  
> [ twitter: @ivoryXdreams ](https://twitter.com/ivoryxdreams)  
> [ wattpad: ivoryXdreams ](http://www.wattpad.com/user/ivoryXdreams) (Not fanfic there though)  
> 


End file.
